eternalcardgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Notes/1.17
New Campaign: Jekk's Bounty Jekk's Bounty is now live! Join forces with Jekk, the infamous bounty hunter, as you track down some of the most dangerous criminals and creatures across the world. *Unlock Jekk's Bounty with 20,000 Gold or 1,000 Gems. *Earn four copies of 16 all-new cards as you complete 16 unique missions. *You can preview all 16 cards in Jekk’s Bounty in game! Features ;Guest Mode New players joining Eternal no longer require a registered account upfront. Instead, we’ll ask you for that information after you’ve gotten a chance to check out the game. *Existing users should see no difference in their login flow. ;Social Improvements We’ve upgraded a lot of back-end functionality with the friends list. If you come across bugs or issues with the social systems, please report them using the in-game feedback. ;UI *Various UI improvements and updates throughout the client. *Collection progression in the profile has been updated to include incremental progress. *Your current rank and points are now displayed in Ranked deck select. *You can now preview your current rewards, the rewards for the next rank and find information for when the current season ends by tool-tipping your Ranked or Draft badge. *Victory/Defeat progress celebrations at the end of versus games have been updated. *Gem purchase flow improvements. Card Updates *Sandstorm Titan - Sandstorm Titan no longer has a flowing scarf as part of his VFX package. *Whispers in the Void - The Tormentor now has a suitable entrance when he enters the void. Bug Fixes Client Fixes ;General *Fixed several card animation curves on the playmat. Cards should transition to and from various zones more cleanly now. ;Android/iOS *Rarely, making a purchase on Android would prevent further input, gating you on that screen. This should no longer occur. *Android users should now get their 3 free packs immediately after their first purchase rather than at a delayed time. *Closing chat windows should now correctly dismiss the onscreen keyboard. ;UI *Gauntlet now correctly celebrates earning Bronze from Unranked. *Rarely, an opponent’s name would appear as a different player on the playmat. This should no longer occur. *The double damage highlight on a unit’s strength now highlights the number correctly instead of covering it. *Rarely your rank point display after a game would show the delta from your previous game rather than the one you just completed. This has been fixed. *"Create All" should now properly appear under your deck list if you have any unowned cards in your deck list. ;Gameplay *Relic weapon attacks with overwhelm now correctly redirect the damage to the opponent if the target became a cudgel in response to the attack. *Stolen units that return to your side should now go to your void if you’re at the unit cap. *All Fate triggers should now trigger after Echo if a card drawn has both. Card Fixes *Flight Lieutenant now has a hanger for Flying. *Minimizing the selection for Diplomatic Seal and then cancelling the action should no longer adversely affect the Sigil count for future Sigil draws from your deck. *Argenport Ringmaster will no longer lose Infiltrate if it fails to play units due to Reality Warden. *Argenport Ringmaster will no longer play 0 or negative health units with its infiltrate ability. *Jarrall Iceheart’s infiltrate trigger now has VFX to better message what is happening. *Xenan Cultist should no longer give +2/+2 to cudgels if the unit dying was turned into a cudgel. *The -3 strength from Mark of Shame should no longer apply to copies of the unit. *Opponents should now correctly get a response window to Feln Bloodcaster’s ultimate activation. *Damage that occurs to the opponent while Stonescar Leviathan’s entomb is triggering should now correctly occur after their health has been set. An easy example of this is sacrificing the Leviathan using Burn Out and targeting your opponent should now leave them at 2 health rather than 7. *Having multiple Vara, Fate-Touched attempt to play units from the void at the same time should no longer allow you to select the same unit for each Vara, causing selections to fail.